<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>after us by faerietell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136676">after us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietell/pseuds/faerietell'>faerietell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, kakasaku - Freeform, the author didn't watch much naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietell/pseuds/faerietell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time Hatake Kakashi was a prisoner of war. </p><p>But he didn't expect this kind of homecoming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain splattered the tent’s wide canvas, now a little quieter than the downpour outside. Kakashi clutched his side, surveying the groaning patients and the smell of sweat and sick. It was no hospital, but the smell wasn’t dissimilar. He glanced down at the sticky red seeping through his vest and weighed the pros and cons. </p><p>A medic-nin had just finished healing one of her patients. He could still escape.</p><p>“Take a seat on the… Kakashi?” Sakura. It was Sakura. How could he not recognize her? The pink was streaked with gritty brown, and her shoulders were slumped, but he should have been able to smell her. Know her. </p><p>She took his silence as censure. “Sorry, Kakashi-sensei.” </p><p>He mustered a smile. “I think you’ve far surpassed a tired old man like me, Sakura.”</p><p>Sakura smiled back, brilliant and bright. “Then what else would I have to learn?”</p><p>She reached for him as if to embrace him, but the time that had gone by and her own insecurities stalled her. Instead, she placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing once. But what did he know? Maybe this Sakura wasn’t insecure anymore. He was never as good at reading his students as he thought. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were posted here,” Kakashi said, letting her guide him to one of the empty beds. </p><p>“Just transferred,” she smiled weakly. “I didn’t expect to see a friendly face.”</p><p>“Gai’s here as well,” he offered. “But I wouldn’t call him a friendly face.”</p><p>“You’re awful. Take off the vest, please.” </p><p>“You can’t… remote heal me?” Kakashi asked, vaguely remembering Naruto mentioning Sakura’s efforts. </p><p>“Sure, if you were my only patient for today,” said Sakura. “Or if I had Naruto’s chakra reserves.”</p><p>He took the hint, peeling off the vest. He didn’t groan at the pain, and she didn’t try to help him. Sakura likely knew him far better than he ever knew her. </p><p>She did gently peel up his shirt to his torso, immediately placing her hand against his stomach. He only had to look at her face to know how ugly it was. “This is going to hurt.” </p><p>Kakashi gritted his teeth.</p><p>Later, she sought him out at the campfire. She had washed her hair, and she wore a clean uniform. More Sakura, with the bright pink hair and the lively green eyes, but it was painful to see her in a uniform. Kakashi had fought in the Third Shinobi War, and he had spent his later years praying it was so children would never have to fight again. </p><p>She was no child, but it was no less painful. </p><p>“You’re wearing the same vest as earlier,” she cried out, skimming her fingertips over the dried blood. “Honestly, do you only have one set of uniform?”</p><p>He smiled. “Have you ever seen me wear anything else?”</p><p>Sakura smirked. “I remember the occasional hospital gown.”</p><p>He grimaced. That was what he got for trying to get the best of her. She had seen him drug-addled and attempting to escape the hospital often enough. It was funnier when he didn’t know any of the med-nin. </p><p>She laughed, grabbing his beer and taking a swig. </p><p>“Are you old enough for that?” Kakashi asked, stealing it back. </p><p>She scowled. “I’m twenty! Did you really forget?” </p><p>“No… I remember your birthday party. Naruto baked a cake.” </p><p>Her laugh was muddled by the slow singing of their fellow Konoha shinobi, and they fell quiet. Neither of them sang, only nodded along to the war song. Gai’s voice was louder than the others, but they all sounded the same. Streaked with grief. With pain. How many had already died? How many more would?</p><p>Kakashi only realized they were raising their glasses when Sakura pinched his arm. </p><p>“To the Will of Fire,” he mumbled before taking a hearty drink. </p><p>How many more times would he do this? How many more would she?</p><p>“Do you know where Naruto is?” Sakura whispered. </p><p>The mood had quietened, and people were picking themselves up to leave, to fight, to sleep, to fuck, to live. His legs felt heavy though, and he missed the friendly face. A reminder of better days even if they were equally painful. </p><p>“The frontlines,” said Kakashi. “If I had to guess.”</p><p>“Ah.” She stared into the fire. “Do you think we’ll be okay?” </p><p>“Yes,” Kakashi said. The will of fire was strong. </p><p>“You told me that before.” </p><p>He grasped her shoulder, so she would turn to look at him. “I… still believe it. In Naruto. He’ll end this war. He’ll find Sasuke.”</p><p>They didn’t have much in common anymore besides the days of Team Seven. She had spent her days between the hospital and the Hokage’s tower. He did his best to avoid both. But they always had Naruto. And now war. War and death were always the great equalizers.</p><p>“You’re right,” she wiped at her eyes. “I don’t know why I always get so emotional.”</p><p>He wanted to tell her not to dismiss her feelings. There was strength in being able to tear up and cry. In healing him through hurting him. But they weren’t close enough for that. Instead he offered to walk her back to her tent. </p><p>“I don’t still love Sasuke,” she told him as they walked through the rows of rents. The rain had started up again, but neither of them walked any faster. </p><p>He didn’t know if he believed her, so he said nothing. </p><p>She continued anyway. “When he tried to kill me, all those years ago. It finally sunk in how stupid I was.”</p><p>“You weren’t stupid.” </p><p>“No, I was.” She hugged herself, staring at the ground. “Until then, it was still about Sasuke. I wanted to prove to him what a great shinobi I could be. Show him what he had lost. But I’m nothing if I’m not his vengeance or Naruto.”</p><p>“Well, we always knew Sasuke was an idiot.”</p><p>That startled a smile out of her. “So you got a team of fools, huh?”</p><p>“I always thought intelligence was overrated.” Although Kakashi was frequently lauded as a genius, knowledge for the sake of knowledge only felt shallow. “I prefer honesty. Courage. A good heart.” </p><p>He glanced down at her. “And my team was never missing those.”</p><p>It wasn’t something he would usually say. Unlike Asuma or Kurenai, he was never any good at offering guidance or support as a sensei. And as a friend, he was still pretty shitty. But Kakashi was a little drunk and very tired.</p><p>“But you still think I’m pretty smart, right?” She grinned.</p><p>He was relieved she broke the moment. “Oh, yes.”</p><p>They came to a pause in front of her tent. “Where are you headed tomorrow?”</p><p>Kakashi hesitated, but she would find out sooner or later. “I’m transferring to the front.”</p><p>“Ah,” she said. “Well, say hi to Naruto for me.”</p><p>He scratched his head. “I will. Goodnight, Sakura.” </p><p>They might not see each other again, and he didn’t want her to realize as much before he left. Goodbyes were always uncomfortable. But she grabbed his sleeve, stopping him.</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>He turned around, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“Will you… come in?” </p><p>He stiffened. There was no mistaking what she was asking of him. He should be more surprised, but he didn’t really know her. Everyone was fucking lonely. Everyone wanted a little company, even him. That was why he hesitated as long as he did. </p><p>But he couldn’t hesitate any longer. “Sakura, I don’t think it would be wise to change our relationship like that.” </p><p>She let go. “Alright. You’re probably right.” </p><p>“I don’t mean — “</p><p>Sakura interrupted him. “You don’t have to spare my feelings, Kakashi. I know what you mean. Despite everything, we’re Team Seven.” </p><p>She did understand. “Yeah.”</p><p>“It’s just… ”</p><p>“Lonely,” he summarized. </p><p>“Yes,” she glanced past his shoulder, longing for something he couldn’t give her. No one could give her. An easy past, a secured future. “Lonely.”</p><p>It made it easier to know this wasn’t about him. Sakura didn’t want Kakashi. She wanted Team Seven. She wanted warmth. She wanted it all to be okay. </p><p>“But you won’t say no to a kiss, will you?” </p><p>“Mah, Sakura, I know you just want to see my face.” </p><p>“It’s dark.” She blinked up innocently at him. </p><p>It was dark, but it wasn’t dark enough. He could see her clearly, and when he pushed his headband up, his Sharingan could make out every detail. Her hair was damp, sticking to her neck, and she had peeled back her sleeves to her elbows. His hand could settle on the curve of her waist. Her lips were curved up, kissable. </p><p>“How do you see me?” Sakura asked, fixated on his eyes.</p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Not with your Sharingan,” she clarified. “In general.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he said. “Not a student. I feel like I don’t know you at all. That how I see you.”</p><p>It was somehow the right answer because she reached up to stroke his hair. He held his breath.</p><p>“You shouldn’t waste your Sharingan like that,” she breathed.</p><p>“I’m not wasting it,” he said, yanking his mask down and kissing her. Once, he told himself. Once, like they would never see each other again. Once, like they had lived different lives and had fallen in love. </p><p>But the second time was gentle. The third was rough. The fourth was deep and dirty, and Sakura made a sound that thrilled down his spine. </p><p>“I thought — “</p><p>“I changed my mind.” </p><p>He was lonely too. Sakura was warm and pretty and smelled like soap. She knew where all his scars were, and sometimes she was desperate, and sometimes she laughed when he kissed her. He liked how much she laughed. He liked how she didn’t hesitate to curl under his arm and fall asleep. </p><p>But mostly, he was lonely. </p><p>“Morning,” she pressed a sleepy kiss to his collarbone like she didn’t quite have the energy to lift her head and find her mouth. </p><p>“Morning,” he croaked. </p><p>“You don’t regret it already, do you?” She yawned, beginning to sit up.</p><p>He admired the curve of her spine. “No. Give me a few days.”</p><p>She snorted. “Is it weird to thank you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he arched an eyebrow. “It’s weird.” </p><p>“You’re weird.” She turned around. “Your face. I didn’t really see it last night.” </p><p>Oh. He had forgotten. It wasn’t often he went without his mask. While he would eat with it down among his friends, he had never let Sakura or Naruto catch a glimpse of his face. Mostly to mess with them, but he wasn’t very used to someone staring at him like that.</p><p>“Smile for me,” she demanded. </p><p>Kakashi offered her a hesitant smile.</p><p>“Oh, you’re gorgeous,” she cupped his jaw, delighted. “Gorgeous. I won the bet. So gorgeous.” </p><p>“Sakura,” he complained. </p><p>“Sorry,” she giggled, sitting back. “Thank you though. I’m… less sad.” </p><p>“Me too.” Less old. Less sad. Less tired. </p><p>“Mmm.” </p><p>“But we’re not… ” He couldn’t find the right words.</p><p>“I know, Kakashi,” she said, annoyed. “I’m not a kid.” </p><p>He grabbed her hand, squeezing it once. “You’re right. Sorry.”</p><p>Sakura sighed, but she forgave him. He knew that much. She had a terrible habit of forgiving men who didn’t deserve it. </p><p>“I have a shift,” she slid out of the bedroll, yanking on parts of her uniform as she went. “Don’t worry about… well, take care, okay?”</p><p>He only nodded. Apparently Sakura didn’t enjoy goodbyes anymore than he did. He didn’t know where her sentence lead, but he had a few fair guesses. He spent a few minutes lazing in her bunk before picking himself up. </p><p>He shouldn’t have done that. He was right to refuse, and he shouldn’t have been tempted by pretty eyes and grief. A team of fools, Sakura had said. He was the greatest fool of all four of them. But he wasn’t willing to regret it yet.</p><p>Kakashi breezed in late to the debriefing, but he hadn’t missed much. They were going to Suna. No more rain. The air still smelled like rain when he left, and he caught a glimpse of pink hair somewhere farther in the camp. They would be okay. Someday, he would keep his promise.</p><p>He never made it to Suna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I promise it’ll be okay,” she squeezed his shoulder briefly.</p>
<p>He had made that promise on a rooftop once, but he trusted Sakura would be far more successful at fulfilling hers. He joked, “I was always bad with time.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truth be told, he didn’t think much of Sakura after that. He didn’t think much of anyone. His bonds had always been his greatest strength and greatest breaking point. If he remembered Naruto’s dattebayo, they would learn too much of the kyuubi when they cut him just right. If he revived Sasuke's betrayal, they would learn too much of the Sharingan when the genjutsu went on too long. If he considered the warmth of Sakura’s skin, they would know him, and it would all be over. </p>
<p>It was tempting sometimes. Sakura’s low moans and the end of his misery equally so. He didn’t give in though. All he offered was Obito and Rin, Obito and Rin, ObitoandRin. His obsession, his guilt, his self-loathing. ObitoandRin. </p>
<p>By now, they must be familiar with Obito’s good heart. Rin’s soft laugh. Minato chiding them in the distance. Rin screaming. Obito’s bloody eyes. The green pulse of healing chakra. Would they see Obito and Rin in their dreams too? Would they have it in common?</p>
<p>The relationship between an interrogator and a prisoner was so intimate. </p>
<p>Time went by. He had no way of counting. Every so often, they would drag him to another room and shave his jaw and cut his hair. As roughly as he did for himself. They didn’t let him keep the mask. He hated that most, how often their eyes roamed over him. They had something of him even Naruto didn’t. He hated that. </p>
<p>They were beginning to give up. He still had little idea of how much time went by. His muscles were degrading, his bones were aching misery. His mind was still fresh though. He was so used to thinking about his old team that this was nothing new. </p>
<p>“Pathetic,” said one of guards. “The great Copy-nin.” </p>
<p>He didn’t answer. Maybe he was pathetic, but he didn’t think so. There was no escaping, so he didn’t waste his energy. His mind was still sharp even if his body was no longer the weapon it used to be. He wasn’t hungry anymore, and it was only Rin’s voice in his head that made him force down every meal. </p>
<p>“When will I see you again?” He asked Obito. </p>
<p>Obito leaned back against the other wall, bored. “Not for a long while, dumbass.” </p>
<p>He didn’t apologize. Whenever he tried, they would vanish, and he needed the company. They came in and out. Rin talked a lot about medical jutsus. Obito didn’t talk much at all except to call him an idiot. </p>
<p>“They’re going to kill me,” said Kakashi one day. </p>
<p>“No, they won’t,” Obito tapped one empty eye. Dark and vacant. “You have the Sharingan.”</p>
<p>“I rather have Icha Icha.” </p>
<p>Obito was right though. Now he understood the whispered conversations in front of his cell. They couldn’t kill one of the last possessors of the Sharingan. Not when there was no guarantee they’d ever get their hands on one again. Itachi Uchiha was near invincible, and no one knew if Sasuke Uchiha still lived.</p>
<p>They had a problem. There were only two people in the world who could successfully transfer the Sharingan. One was Tsunade. The other was Haruno Sakura. </p>
<p>The knowledge haunted him. They wouldn’t make an attempt on the Hokage, but Sakura was fair game. </p>
<p>“I’ve come up with so many fucking Icha Icha sequels,” he told Rin one day. He would rather tell Obito, but he wasn’t there. </p>
<p>“Maybe you should become an author,” she suggested, twisting the ends of her hair. </p>
<p>“Maybe.” </p>
<p>He trusted his teammates, but he had long lost hope for a rescue. He only wanted to die without spilling Konoha secrets. A good, honest death. He was sure his corpse would be desecrated, but he didn’t care for what happened after the grave. </p>
<p>He was wrong. The earth shook, and dust fell from the ceiling. He rose to his feet, clutching onto the metal bars of his cell opening. Enemy? Friend? At least it would be someone new. </p>
<p>A nin jumped through the opening in the ceiling. “Kakashi-taichou?”</p>
<p>The man was pale and withdrawn, almost reminding him of Sasuke. But empty in a different way. It took him a few moments to remember there was a world beyond Team Seven and Obito and Rin. </p>
<p>“Sai,” he rasped. “I don’t suppose you’ll help out an old man.” </p>
<p>“We thought you were dead,” said Sai, efficiently killing one of his guards. The other fled as Sai fished out the key and slid it in the lock. “Everyone but Naruto.” </p>
<p>Naruto never lost hope. </p>
<p>“Why are you here?” Kakashi asked, following him into the corridor. The light was too bright, and he found himself blinking against the sun. “I don’t have any chakra right now, so I won’t be of much help.” </p>
<p>Sai supported one arm over his shoulder, nodding. “Ugly was being attacked by these Stone-nin. She decided to go to them rather than live in fear.” </p>
<p>He smiled weakly. </p>
<p>Sai boosted them both back onto solid ground, a couple of feet away from the building. His home for however long he had been gone. Much too long if they all believed him dead. He slowly walked over to a nearby tree and sat down in the cool shade. In the distance, he heard a shannaro, and he could almost pretend he was sitting in the training grounds with his nose in an orange book. </p>
<p>Sakura emerged from the fray a few minutes later. </p>
<p>He lifted a hand, weary. “Yo.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” she breathed, hand on her mouth.</p>
<p>She hesitated a few seconds longer, expression tight and green eyes unknowable. Kakashi remembered wondering how well he truly knew his past student. With the time that had gone by, he was sure he didn’t know her at all. But she did rush forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and borrowing her face into his chest. </p>
<p>“I thought you were dead,” she murmured. </p>
<p>“No,” he patted her shoulder. “Not yet.” </p>
<p>She lifted her head, and he studied the tear tracks down her face. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“No chakra,” he said. “I’ve been taking drugs for… a while. But otherwise, no harm done.” </p>
<p>She ran her thumb beneath his eye, and he realized he was still without a mask. They would have to make a pit-stop on the way back. </p>
<p>“They wanted this, didn’t they?” When he nodded, she smiled. “Well, I’m glad. We would have never found you otherwise.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he said, feeling almost as if he should comfort her. </p>
<p>Sakura laughed tearily.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to go home?” </p>
<p>Konoha. Yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More than four years. He had been gone for more than four years. He could hardly hear what Naruto was saying.  Naruto because Naruto was Hokage now. Four years. Everything was mind-numbing. Sakura checked him over in the hospital, and he didn’t even complain. He closed his eyes at the surge of green chakra. He didn’t want to see the look on her face when she found every new scar. The wearing muscles. Old bones.</p>
<p>“Kakashi?”</p>
<p>Dark eyes slowly blinked open. Sakura was far too close, gazing at him studiously. He could make out every detail of her face, the little changes four years had brought her. More pronounced wrinkles. A thin scar peeking out behind her ear. </p>
<p>“I promise it’ll be okay,” she squeezed his shoulder briefly.</p>
<p>He had made that promise on a rooftop once, but he trusted Sakura would be far more successful at fulfilling hers. He joked, “I was always bad with time.” </p>
<p>“Always late,” she agreed, taking a step back.</p>
<p>“I never told you about this,” he secured his mask. “But you were always a snoop. You know about my old team, don’t you?”</p>
<p>She smiled, unabashed. “I do.” </p>
<p>“What do you think?”</p>
<p>Sakura set down her clipboard. “I did snoop. It was… after. I felt like… we had gotten so close, but I didn’t know you at all. Understanding what happened made me understand us. How you saw all of us. That’s why teamwork was so important to you.” </p>
<p>“Yes. Who did you think you were?”</p>
<p>“Rin,” said Sakura. </p>
<p>“I can see why you’d think that,” mused Kakashi, slipping his shirt back on. “But no. I saw myself as Sasuke. But Rin reminded me of Naruto. She saw the best in everyone and wanted to change the world. In you, I saw Obito. He wanted to be Hokage, sure, but his temperament was similar to yours. Passionate. Short-tempered.”</p>
<p>“I’m not that short-tempered,” she teased. </p>
<p>“I don’t see any of you like that anymore,” he told her. “But then… “</p>
<p>Sakura sighed. “I have to tell you something. I was going to wait for you to adjust a little longer, but you’ll find out anyway.” </p>
<p>Dread climbed his throat. “What?” </p>
<p>Her lips turned up in a tender smile. “Sasuke’s back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alcohol burned on the way down, and he missed the taste immediately. It was a quiet night in the Sannin, a buzz of chatter from the patrons and music he didn’t recognize playing in the background. </p>
<p>“So how’s your tolerance now?” Genma asked with a wide grin.</p>
<p>“I’m finding out,” said Kakashi, raising his hand to gesture for another drink.</p>
<p>Genma had invited a few other older jonin, but only the three of them had made it. Kurenai, Genma, and Kakashi. It was a strange coupling without Asuma or Gai, but he didn’t mind it right now. They were familiar faces, and it was a little quieter.</p>
<p>“How’s Mirai?” Kakashi asked after Genma got distracted by a nearby leggy waitress.</p>
<p>“Getting older faster than I can blink,” Kurenai laughed. “She’s starting the academy soon, so I may return to the field. Sakura has the right idea, working at the hospital. I’ve been pretty bored.”</p>
<p>He hummed his agreement. Most shinobi had few other skills outside of being a nin, and kunoichi on maternity leave often struggled with their purpose.</p>
<p>“When are you cleared to go back on mission?” Genma asked, returning to the conversation. </p>
<p>“Probably not a while,” he admitted. He had to build his strength back up, and his connection to his chakra was still weak. “I might be an author instead. </p>
<p>“That’ll be new,” said Kurenai. “Writing smut instead of just reading it.”</p>
<p>But he wasn’t listening anymore. He caught sight of another figure sitting in the back of the bar, hood pulled over his head but not disguising the bored dark eyes or the broad shoulders. Sasuke Uchiha had become a very different man from his brother. Kakashi still didn’t know if it was a good thing. </p>
<p>He drained his beer and left the table. </p>
<p>“Why is he always so weird?” Genma complained to Kurenai behind him. </p>
<p>“So they brought you home,” said Kakashi, taking a seat next to him. </p>
<p>Sasuke let his hood fall. “The dobe succeeded in the end.”</p>
<p>Kakashi found he didn’t have much to say. He always thought he would when they finally brought Sasuke home, but he was a different man now. Still lonely. Still too much like Kakashi. But different. They sat in comfortable silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the past week, Kakashi had began daily visits in the library. The world had changed in the past few years, and he couldn’t afford to be left behind. He started after the war and started catching up on history. It would have been much faster with his Sharingan, but Sakura had forbidden him from using it. </p>
<p>Today, he caught a familiar glimpse of pink near the playground. </p>
<p>“Yo,” he said. </p>
<p>“Kakashi,” she squeaked, glancing up from where she was pushing a child on the swing. “I didn’t notice you.” </p>
<p>“A ninja — ”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t give me that,” she rolled her eyes, pushing the swing again. “I haven’t been on the active roster in ages.” </p>
<p>“You were just a few weeks ago,” he pointed out, deciding the library could wait a little longer. Maybe he would take a trip to the bookstore instead. </p>
<p>“That was an exception,” said Sakura. “That was personal.” </p>
<p>“Mummy,” the girl interrupted them. “I wanna go higher.”</p>
<p>“Course, kiddo,” Sakura gave a stronger push, and the girl squealed in delight. </p>
<p>He was an idiot. It wasn’t unusual to see Sakura with a child. She had often volunteered at the academy, and as a medic-nin, she was familiar with enough of Konoha’s children. He hadn’t looked closely. The girl’s eyes were the same bright green’s as Sakura’s, even if the eyes were shaped differently. The nose and mouth were entirely Sakura too. The hair was a dull black that he could almost mistake for Uchiha.</p>
<p>“You have a child,” he croaked. </p>
<p>Kurenai’s words rushed back to him. She wasn’t talking about Sakura’s position as a med-nin allowing her more practical skills than the average shinobi. She was talking about having a career despite being a mother and shinobi. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Sakura bit her lips. “I didn’t want to overwhelm you.” </p>
<p>Of course she would prioritize telling him Sasuke was back over mentioning her own child. </p>
<p>“Is Sasuke... “</p>
<p>“No,” she shook her head frantically. “No.” </p>
<p>“Then who?”</p>
<p>Sakura didn’t answer. Instead, she let the swing come to a halt. “Do you want to meet Kakashi-san, Yua-chan?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yua mumbled, bright green eyes staring at him with wonder. </p>
<p>Sakura picked the toddler up, settling her on her hips before walking over. “Yua-chan, this is Kakashi-san. Kakashi, this is Yua.”</p>
<p>Yua squeaked and buried her face in her mother’s blouse. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Sakura bounced her child. “She’s shy.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I missed so much,” he said, still staring at her with disbelief. </p>
<p>It was a relief to know he had come back to a better world. Naruto was Hokage. Sasuke had returned. And Sakura was a mother.</p>
<p>Yua peered at him, tiny hands clutching onto Sakura. She was innocent and terribly young. But not young enough. Sakura’s gaze didn’t indicate one way or the other, but he knew as well as she did. Up close, he could see the threads of white weaving through her hair. Kakashi was nearly four when his hair went white as well. </p>
<p>Yua-chan was his child.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!! Last chapter I was experimenting with writing a whole chapter = 1 scene, and I learned I didn't like it. I also learned I vastly prefer Sakura's POV, but that'll be coming to you next chapter! We started kind of intense, but the next chapter will be more domestic-cutesy. </p>
<p>The world is a scary place right now, and I hope all your friends and family are doing well. Your support always means so much! I'd love your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y'all know what's coming.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>